


mirror mirror

by clearvinyl



Series: wonho drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Slight Cum Play, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearvinyl/pseuds/clearvinyl
Summary: Watching yourself is hot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part two of [ i was lookin' so good...](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7564498)

Legs shaking, skin burning, breathing ragged, you're about to die. Two orgasms is going on three and it shouldn't be possible that you could cum so much in so little time. But Hoseok took your "make it up to me" to heart and is set on making you cum until you cry apparently.

"You're missing how amazing you look, baby," he murmurs into your ear.

It takes a lot of effort to lift your head from his shoulder and open your eyes to focus on the mirror positioned directly in front of the bed. The glass reflects you on Hoseok's lap, naked with hickeys blossomed all along your skin from your neck to your thighs, legs spread wide and kept open by his thighs, hands gripping his forearms and nails digging into his skin. Hoseok's just as naked and his dick is hard against your back, smearing precum on the two of you as he keeps you pressed to his chest. Or rather he's trying to keep you pressed to his chest but you can't help arching in his hold as he works you over with both hands, his touch steady and firm between your legs. Through the mirror you watch how he pumps, drags and flicks his wrists perfectly and it's only a minute before the visual is too much. You're cumming again, moans caught in your throat and toes curled as the pleasure is coaxed out of you.

He keeps going, draws it out for what feels like forever and this is it, you're going to die.

"Wait-wait, wait, wait, wait" you gasp. He slips his hands away, runs them up and down your sides instead, leaving wet trails in their wake. But your body is hyper-sensitive to the point that even that's overstimulating. So you lace your fingers with his then slam his hands down to the bed on either side of his legs. He laughs, his mischievous side showing, but gets the message and keeps still, waiting for you.

When the trembling finally stops you wrap his arms back around you and kiss his cheek. "I get the mirror thing now. Watching yourself is hot."

He grins, and like the cornball he is, says, " _You're_ hot."

You snort but lean in to kiss his lips because he's cute. After a while he pulls away and asks, "Forgive me?"

"I already forgave you back at the studio. But I appreciate you kissing up," you tease.

He gets you back by pressing wet, tickling kisses all over your neck, chasing your skin as you try to squirm away. He's quick to relent, thankfully, and his kisses go from playful to sensual. "Want me to kiss up some more?" Like getting you off with a vibrator, his mouth, and his hands wasn't more than enough. Hoseok, The Giver.

On one hand, even though you're sure you literally can't have another orgasm anytime soon, your masochistic side wants to try. You haven't cried or died yet, after all. On the other hand, Hoseok hasn't cum once and that's completely unacceptable. You're a giver too.

Options weighed and decision made, you slide off his lap and maneuver behind him. "It's your turn," you say as you rest your chin on his shoulder and reach around to grasp his dick with both hands. You wait for his gaze to meet yours in the mirror before stroking him just the way he likes it. "I want us to watch you."


End file.
